stick_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Fanon: Choon Siang's Strategies
Level 1: Archidons The Archidons are a simple unit who can easily be renders useless with a single user controlled clubman.Control a clubman to attack the Archidon statue. archidons die in one hit from a clubman so they are effective on this level. Level 2: Ambushed This tribe is a spearton with a different look and an inability to throw spears. This level automatically gives you two miners so use your gold to quickly create three clubman to deal with the first Native.There are four waves with each wave adding another native to the wave. Continue createing clubman until the wave is complete. Level 3: Swordwraiths The swordwraiths are an upgraded version of your clubman and will easily slice through them. The archidons you earned during the first level will be useful hjere,as they outrange and can instatly kill Swordwraiths. Create clubman too,however,the Swordwraith will kill the archidons in a melee battle. Level 4: Speartons Remember the ambush level? You can use a similar strategy here but try to keep a user controlled clubman/swordman at the enemy at all times,the Speartons will retreat into their base during the first setup phases,allowing you to damage their statue.During the final wave where the Speartons will usually have two or three Speartons up front,send your entire army forward to attack them as 18 swordman can beat three Speartons. Level 5: Swordwraith counterattack The swordwraith are attempting to counterattack you with a large number of swordman.They will attack right before the sun sets so the have time to set up your miners and Get as many Archidons as possible,before the attack begins also attempt to train some swordman to cover your staue and Archidons. Level 6:Magikill The Magkill level doesn't have much difficulty besides the fact that the Magikill can stun your troops and the minions will get free hits. A good combinations of Archidons and swordman are required here,with a spearton thrown in if you prefer. Level 7:Pertland Pertland is the first combination level you will have. This levle is a combination of Archidons and Swordwraith. A Spearton or two accompanied by Archidons can easily beat this level,as they are immune to headshots and have a high dmaging attack and good blocking chance. Level 8:Westwind Westwind is another combination level,this time with Archidons and Speartons. A Spearton accompanied by Swordman should be able to beat this level with little trouble,just replace any lost units. Level 9:No-Mans Land No mans land is a level consisting of the mighty giants. Giants are slow but they can destroy your statue with about 3-5 hits and they have a large portion of health,making them dangerous. A user controlled swordman can kill a giant by running around him,waiting for him to start an attack,go behind him and hit until he dies. Level 10: Native attack Level 11: Ice Hills The ice hills are a combinations of all the units with increased health and increaed damage. A new strategy using the powers of all youe units so far is recommended,as some units will counter others and ALWAYS be on the attack here. Final Level: Desert The desery uses the Ice Hills increased damage and health units,along with giving them an insane amount of starting miners.